


Björkman's Empire - Prelude

by SamoShampioni



Series: Björkman's Empire [1]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: ESC, Eurovision, Eurovision 2013, Gen, Malmo 2013
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 08:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/733610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/SamoShampioni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Eurovision was supposed to be a peaceful contest. One man changed that in seconds. Prelude to the series 'Björkman's Empire'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Björkman's Empire - Prelude

Björkman's Empire

Prelude:

The crisis at Eurovision 2012 shook the whole world. It all started in Sweden, as Christer Björkman, a world-renowned Swedish scientist, had begun to work on machines that did his bidding. The robots would do whatever he said. And for a while, as the robots were hidden away in a bunker underground his house, and the world knew nothing. In 2012 Björkman was axed from the team behind Melodifestivalen for arriving late one too many times. Little did the Swedish public know that he had been upgrading his robots, the real reason for his lateness. He returned home and began to install weapons onto his robots, now with plenty of spare time to create the ultimate killing machines. When the robots were first created, Björkman hoped he could win a Nobel Prize, but power quickly corrupts, and having all these powerful robots made him take the violent path as he installed more and more lethal weapons onto his robots. In a fit of rage he released his robots, showing them to the world for the very first time, and taking them all the way to Baku, Azerbaijan, to attack the Eurovision Song Contest 2012 as revenge. Holding the contestants at gunpoint as his robots surrounded Crystal Hall he forced a Swedish victory. On his return to Sweden, he and his robots stormed the Swedish palace, overthrowing King Gustav and declaring himself emperor of Sweden. Taking over factories all around Sweden by force, they were now places for Björkman to create yet more robots to strengthen his regime. Sweden is now a military dictatorship run entirely by Björkman and his robots, known to the outside world as 'Björkman's Empire' and feared by Sweden's Scandinavian neighbours, who fear that an invasion by the robots is imminent. And still the Eurovision Song Contest, the event that started it all, continues. Started after the Second World War to try and forge a peace between belligerent nations, had now inadvertently been the cause of one of the biggest crises to hit the planet since the Cuban Missile Crisis. At first Swedes resisted against the 'empire', but Björkman made the first resisters an example to the rest of the nation. Show trials and executions showed the rest of Sweden what would happen if they opposed the regime. The threat of nuclear attack by Sweden meant that the international world hardly condemned his actions. Sweden had been given nuclear weapons as a gift from America, as, before the takeover they had been seen as a sensible, neutral nation. Now they were ruled by a tyrant.

Shortly after this, the economic situation worsened, and all across the world uprises and Civil Wars started occuring. In Belgium, a violent Civil War started between the Flemish and the Walloons. The Netherlands and France both wanted to prove to Sweden that they were strong nations, and so they began funding armed rebels on their respective sides of the conflict. Germany nearly bankrupted itself spending money trying to prevent Belgium into becoming an anarchic, violent hellhole, but their civil war continued to rage for several more months. People had been hoping to rely on Germany to hopefully one day stop Björkman's growing threat to the world, but now, barely able to keep their own country stable, all hope seemed lost.

Tensions throughout Europe, and especially in the Balkan region, grew high, and the threat of war grew ever closer. In Canada there were frequent uprisings in Quebec, and clashes between the army and Quebecan civilians took place. In America the situation was even worse. After the election of Barack Obama, some states in the South voted to secede from the Union. They declared themselves the independent 'Confederate States of America' with Mitt Romney as their leader. The White House's response was to send armed soldiers into the region to fire on the Confederate civilians. The country soon descended into the Second American Civil War. Workers in nuclear reactors across the American South fled when they saw the army approaching, and with no one to control them properly, they soon went into meltdown. Explosions dotted the American skyline as radioactive particles filled the air of the American states. America lost their status as world superpower, as China and Russia started to compete with each other for the title. The American Civil War began to spill over into South America. Copycat civil wars erupted all across Africa and Asia, and North Korea threatened the world once again with it's nuclear missiles. Björkman managed to get a peace pact signed with the North Korean government, and he sent some of his robots to work for Kim Jong II, which soon started to terrorise the citizens of South Korea. The United Kingdom's government, lost without their support from America, began to slowly but surely turn into a paranoid Police State.

And still the Eurovision Song Contest continues. Despite calls for countries to withdraw, the leaders of many European countries feared upsetting the despotic leader of Sweden, especially as he grew more and more corrupt and powerful. Björkman demanded that the Eurovision go ahead, and declared himself the new leader of the EBU, and many were too frightened to say no to Björkman. Turkey's prime minister Tayyip Erdoğan stood up to Björkman during the G8 Summit, the only world leader to do so, and immediately announced his countries' withdrawal from the 2013 Eurovision, causing Bosnia-Herzegovina to withdraw in a show of solidarity. Other countries who wanted to withdraw instead of risking sending participants to Malmö found other ways to withdraw, such as Slovakia, Andorra and others who blamed the economic situation on their withdrawal, rather than the real reason; Björkman's rule. When Portugal withdrew their government sent frantic messages to Spain, telling them to also withdraw, but their pleas fell on deaf ears. El Sueño de Morfeo had already agreed to travel to the dictatorship nation for Eurovision in May. When other countries asked artists to take part in the national finals; although many declined due to safety fears in Sweden, there were many more who would be prepared to take part in national finals for their chance to go to the Eurovision.

In 2013, the contest will be held in Malmö, Sweden, as Björkman promises it to be 'most memorable' contest yet. And despite the danger, there are those from other nations still willing to enter Björkman's Empire to represent their country at the contest. This is their story.


End file.
